The One He Had to Have
by lalabyebaby
Summary: [Chapter 13 is up!] This is a story of Lily and James in their seventh year at Hogwarts. It is told through James' point of view and is rated R for a reason in later chapters.
1. Back Home

Hi everyone. Ok this is my first fanfic that I have decided on displaying to the public, so please be gentle and tell me what you think ok? This is a Lily and James fic and takes place in their 7th year. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1 – Back Home.  
  
'SIRIUS! Come on, we're going to be late!' yelled an untidy black haired boy from the front door.  
  
'Hold on, keep your knickers on for Merlin's sake!'  
  
Sirius emerged from the bedroom to the right of where the black haired boy stood, waiting impatiently for him. He was carrying his Hogwarts trunk with ease from his tall muscular build and his long dark hair was flopping just above his dreamy, chocolate brown eyes.  
  
'Are you ready yet?' asked the boy impatiently, but a small smile was playing on the corners of his lips.  
  
Sirius gave a bark like laugh, 'Come on James! You know I need a good half an hour to put on my makeup!' and he gave him a small wink.  
  
James broke his stern look and laughed along with his best friend. 'So, shall we apparate there? There's an alley around the corner from King's Cross Station that is set up for it.'  
  
'Alright, are Remus and Peter meeting us there?' asked Sirius walking towards James with his trunk in his arms.  
  
'Yeah, I owled Remus the other night and he said that they're meeting us on the train.'  
  
'Alright let's go, just let me lock the door.' Said Sirius as he passed James and locked the door to his downtown flat in London. And with a quick smile at the other, and with two loud pops, the two teenage boys were gone.  
  
The story you are about to read, is about a boy named James Potter, who isn't just an ordinary boy. He is a wizard, who will be starting his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sirius, his best friend, and he are currently two of the most popular and smartest boys in their year. James, of course, was also part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and played the position of seeker. The seeker's job, which according to James was the most difficult, is to catch a tiny golden ball that is almost impossible to see due to its size and speed, and finish the game, earning the seekers team 150 points. The one thing James did not have though, was a certain red headed girl who was also incredibly smart but extremely unobtainable. No matter how hard he tried he just could not win the heart of the perfect Lily Evans. What James doesn't know, is that this year will be one of the most exciting and emotional years of his life.  
  
James found himself in a dark alleyway in London and looked down to see himself still holding his trunk. Sirius was standing next to him and started to walk towards the end of the alley.  
  
'I can see the station from here. It's just down the street. Come on then.' Said Sirius, and he hoisted his trunk up a little more, then him and James walked down the busy street towards King's Cross Station.  
  
When the boys got to the station, they each got a trolley and loaded their trunks onto them and headed towards Platform 9 and 10.  
  
'Once again, the place is packed! It's going to be difficult to get to Platform 9 and ¾ this year.' Exclaimed Sirius.  
  
They found themselves looking at the barrier between numbers 9 and 10, and gave a quick look around for any muggles watching. Then, with a smirk, James and Sirius found themselves hurtling towards the solid wall only to run right through it and come face to face with a scarlet steam engine and a sign that read 'Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 and ¾.'  
  
James and Sirius started looking for an empty compartment. There weren't many, but they did find Remus and Peter on their search.  
  
"Hey James! Hey Sirius!" called Remus over the textbook he was reading. "How was your summer?"  
  
Remus was a handsome boy with sandy colored hair and pale bluish grey eyes. He was the most mature out of the four boys and had been made a prefect in his fifth year. He wasn't quite as tall as James or Sirius but he was still a prankster at heart. There was, of course, one thing about Remus that made his life disturbing: Remus was a werewolf.  
  
James and Sirius exchanged a look. "It was a total blast! Too bad you couldn't join us Moony, we had Sirius's flat to ourselves and no parents to nag us when we went out. And guess what? I'm Head Boy!"  
  
"Wow! That's great Prongs!" exclaimed Remus, although he looked a little disappointed. "Yeah, I wish I could've gone but I wasn't feeling up to it you know. And when I was, my mom wanted me home."  
  
Sirius and James finished putting away their trunks in the baggage compartments and sat down across from Remus and Peter as the train pulled out of the station.  
  
"So what about you Wormtail? How was your summer?" asked Sirius.  
  
For the first time since the arrival of James and Sirius, Peter joined the conversation and told them all about his summer with his mother in France. Peter was the shortest of the boys but was still fairly good looking. Although he was shy and had mousey looking hair, he was still quite charming and funny when he wanted to be. He was talking animatedly about this girl he had met atop the Eiffel Tower when the four boys heard a group of girls chattering outside their compartment.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe you've been made Head Girl Lily!" spoke a girl's voice.  
  
"I know! It's going to be so much work, but it'll look really good when I apply for a job." said Lily.  
  
"Did the letter tell you who the Head Boy is?" spoke another girl.  
  
"No, but I was hoping it might be Remus Lupin, I mean he's really smart and of course he was a prefect." said Lily happily. "Anyways, I have to go up to the Head compartment at the front of the train, but I'll come down a little later and meet up with you guys ok?"  
  
"Sure, bye Lily!" said the first girl.  
  
"Make sure you give us the goods on Head Boy!" exclaimed the second girl.  
  
James and the rest of the Marauders, who were all piled on top of each other to listen into the girl's conversation, all turned to look at each other and then they all looked at James.  
  
"So...," said Sirius, a smile forming on his handsome face, "Lily's Head Girl?"  
  
James suddenly realized what he had overheard and smiled broadly. "Yeah, and we get a compartment all to ourselves!" They all smiled at each other and then James stood up and opened the door, "Excuse me ladies, but I have some important business to attend to." And he strode off down the corridor to the front of the train.

Ok, that was chapter one, let me know what you think before I post chapter 2 and other ok? Thanks so much!


	2. Growing Up

Chapter 2 – Growing Up  
  
James stopped in front of the Head Boy/Girl compartment and noticed a gold plated plaque to the side of the door, 'Head Boy: James Potter, Head Girl: Lillian Evans'. James smiled to himself and opened the door to the compartment. The compartment was breathtaking. There was a roaring fire, bookshelves everywhere and a cabinet of what looked like to be every sweet available. James noticed Lily sitting beside one of the windows reading a book, but she hadn't seemed to have noticed his presence. He cleared his throat and she looked up smiling, but at the sight of him it turned into a glare.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" she spat at him closing her book on her lap.  
  
James just smiled and strode over to her confidently, "What do you think I'm doing here? This is the Head compartment isn't it?"  
  
At these words Lily's expression turned from anger to mortification. "Y-Y- YOU?" she screamed, "How did you ever become Head Boy? Dippet must be crazy to give YOU authority!"  
  
James smile faltered. He didn't think she'd be this disappointed he was her partner. Lily was standing by now and James crossed in front of her and took a seat. "Well, you're just going to have to get used to me because we have a lot of work to do this year."  
  
Lily mouthed wordlessly at James's sudden change in attitude, but she got a grip on herself. "You mean you're actually going to work at this, and not fool around?" she said as she seated herself back down.  
  
James looked into her beautiful, emerald green eyes and said, "Well, we have to work together to make this year a great one."  
  
Lily's expression was still one of shock, but James seemed to notice a touch of admiration.  
  
They sat there in silence for about a half an hour until a voice call on the train signaled the prefects to meet the Head Boy and Girl in their compartment. After about an hour long meeting, and telling the prefects their duties, Lily decided to return to her friends for the rest of the trip. James however, invited the rest of the Marauders back to their spacious compartment.  
  
After James had drawn Sirius and Peter away from the sweets cupboard James and Sirius started a match of wizard chess. Only when Remus broke the silence did James think of Lily again.  
  
"So, how was your time alone with little miss head girl?" said Remus over top of his Transfiguration textbook.  
  
Sirius suddenly seemed to remember it too. He stopped playing and just smiled broadly in James's direction eager to hear what had happened. James realized he couldn't hide anything from them, especially the way he kept smiling.  
  
"Well, she definitely seemed less disgusted with me. I think she thinks I've grown up a bit."  
  
Sirius and Remus glanced at each other. "And how do you suppose that?" asked Remus.  
  
James smiled inwardly, "By the way she looked at me."  
  
Sirius smiled and patted James on the back, "Well, I guess you're not completely hopeless then eh?" 


	3. Back at the Castle

Chapter 3 – Back at the Castle  
  
James couldn't get Lily out of his mind for the rest of the trip back to Hogwarts. His friends must have noticed because he could see them smiling and snickering at him from out of the corner of his eye, but he appreciated that they didn't push him into talking right then.  
  
All he could think about was the way that Lily looked after they had talked. Her face had still been harsh and frustrated, but her eyes had softened. This was a step in the right direction at least.  
  
"You ok James? We're almost at the station." Said Sirius, breaking James' thoughts.  
  
James looked up at his friends who were already packing up their things into their trunks to be ready to get off the train. James followed suit, not talking much, but still thinking.  
  
It was raining, hard. James pulled his hood over his head before stepping off the platform of the train and into the mud. They made their way, quickly, over towards the horseless carriages. The four boys, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter found a carriage and piled on top of the other to get inside as quickly as possible. James, somehow was the last to get in, but not before he spotted Lily stepping off the train.  
  
She had her hood over her head as well, but it made her look so mysterious and graceful. The black hood framed her face and dark red curls lined the edge. Her green eyes shone through the rain and seemed to be looking in his general direction. She stepped lightly through the muddy street towards the carriages by herself. She looked around, probably for her friends, thought James, since she was rarely ever left alone. However, in her midst of looking for someone she knew, she tripped on a piece of uneven ground and landed straight into James arms. James caught her easily and stood her up straight.  
  
"Thanks so much, that wouldn't have been fun If I got a face full of m..." she stopped as she looked up at him.  
  
James stared at her, but not with his usual egotistical smile that drove all the girls at Hogwarts mad. They didn't say anything for a minute until Lily finally broke the silence, "Oh, thanks Potter, I...um...thanks." She quickly looked down and out of the gaze of his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Prongs! Come on! I'm starving in here!" called Sirius out of the carriage.  
  
James looked back at Lily as she resumed looking for her friends again.  
  
"Hey, do you need a ride up to the castle?" asked James.  
  
Lily looked at him with curiosity, "What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch, it's just that pretty much all of the carriages have left already, and I don't want to have to take care of the Head duties all by myself with you still out here frolicking in the rain."  
  
Lily examined his expression for a second, and finally concluding that it was genuine and a logical request, she smiled and hopped inside.  
  
James had a small smile spread to cover his whole face but before climbing inside toned it down a few notches.  
  
Lily had chosen to sit beside Remus on the opposite side of James. She took off her hood to reveal, still perfectly styled hair, even after being out in the rain. Suddenly, the carriage moved with a sudden start which sent Lily right into James arms once again. They looked at each other but then Lily quickly sat back in her seat and stared down at her hands.  
  
"Sorry, Potter, I'm afraid I'm a bit clumsy at times." She said, not taking her eyes off the floor.  
  
Sirius nudged James hard in the ribs smiling broadly.  
  
"That's ok Lils, I'll always be there for you when you fall." Realizing what he had just said, he immediately looked down at the same spot on the floor which Lily was finding so interesting.  
  
The rest of the journey up to the castle was a quiet one, except for the quiet snickering of the other three boys. When the carriage came to a stop, Lily was the first out of the door and ran all the way up the stairs and into the castle. James and the other boys got out slowly and headed up the stairs towards the entrance hall.  
  
Once inside they almost ran all the way to the great hall for the feast. They sat themselves at the Gryffindor table and as James sat down he took a look down the table to find Lily sitting with her friends.  
  
"Well, at least she found her friends then." Said James absently.  
  
Sirius sat down beside him while Remus and Peter faced them on the other side.  
  
"You know Prongs, you should've seen the look that Lily was throwing your direction in the carriage." Smiled Sirius.  
  
James looked up, "What do you mean?"  
  
Remus who had been scanning the teachers table turned to face James, "Well, I think she was trying to decipher which comment to be more shocked with, you calling her Lils, or that'd you'd catch her when she falls." And with that the three boys laughed.  
  
"Don't look now, but she's staring at you." Said Peter quietly.  
  
James turned his head and found Lily's eyes locked on him with a smile on her face, but quickly looked down at her plate when she realized he had been looking.  
  
James smiled broadly and soon the feast began. 


	4. Starting Over

Chapter 4 – Starting Over  
  
After they had all stuffed themselves full of food, James and Lily were called to a small room next to the teachers table to discuss their duties with Headmaster Dippet. After a short ten minute meeting about the weekly prefects meetings and the passwords of the other houses and Head Boy and Girl bathroom he sent them off to bed.  
  
Since everyone had already left the great hall a short while ago, the halls were pretty deserted which left Lily and James to walk to the Gryffindor common room alone...together. They walked in silence; the only sound was that of Lily's school shoes clicking their heels against the stone floor.  
  
James couldn't bare the silence any longer, and he was beginning to get annoyed with the constant clicking.  
  
"So, Lily how was your summer?" he asked looking over at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Oh..." surprised by the sudden noise, "um...it was pretty dull, I was really anticipating coming back here." Lily still hadn't taken her eyes off the floor. "What about yours?"  
  
James was beaming! He was actually having a civilized conversation with Lily!  
  
"Well, it was pretty excellent, Sirius got a flat in London so I stayed there most of the summer since my parents have been so busy with work, they didn't have much time to see me but I spent time with them when I could."  
  
By then, they had reached the portrait of the fat lady and gave the password, jibber nuts, and they entered the common room. It was quite loud inside the common room from the silence in the hallways and after saying goodnight to James, Lily headed over to the window to where her friends Heather and Alison were sitting. James decided to make his way over to where his friends were sitting in front of the fire.  
  
He sat down in one of the squashy armchairs next to Remus and laid his head back against the back of the chair.  
  
"So, how'd the meeting go?" asked Remus.  
  
"Good, nothing very important, just passwords and stuff..." he replied, but Sirius cut him off.  
  
"Wait a second...Dippet gave you the passwords to the other houses?" Sirius' smile grew about three times its normal size. "Do you realize what this means?"  
  
Peter seemed to be the only one not clueing in, "No...what?"  
  
Sirius gave him a look, "We can get into the Slytherin's common room! Do you have any idea how much we could torture Snivellus? Prongs what do you think we should do first?" Prongs?"  
  
James seemed to have zoned out and was looking over the side of his armchair to the window where Lily was sitting. She had been joined by two other girls now, the twins, Satu and Suvi, identical twins to be exact. James couldn't begin to understand how anyone could tell them apart, except he noticed that Lily out of the three girls was the only one who knew which was which. Heather, a very pretty brunette girl with large grey eyes noticed him looking over and whispered something to Lily. Lily turned her head and looked over at James with a curious look on her face. James immediately turned around back against the chair and back to his friends.  
  
"HEY! EARTH TO JAMES!" called Sirius.  
  
"What?" he answered loudly.  
  
"Have you been listening to a word I just said?" he asked in a motherly tone.  
  
James smiled, "Sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
Sirius looked over at the window and realized what James had been staring at. He started to laugh, "It's nothing, I'll tell you later. Well, I'm beat, I think I'll be getting to bed."  
  
Peter and Remus followed suit but James stayed beside the fire, thinking. Why can't I stop staring at her? I mean, I know I like her, but it's like I'm becoming obsessed or something. She just looks so beautiful this year, if that was even possible to look better than perfect.  
  
James was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard his name being called from somewhere beside him. He opened his eyes to find bright emerald ones staring straight back at him. This made him sort of jump a little but he recovered and quickly scanned the room. Everyone else had gone to bed, except a few third years who were writing letters home to their parents.  
  
"You awake there?" smiled Lily.  
  
James sat up in his chair after realizing that he was almost falling out of it.  
  
"Yeah, why are you still awake?" he asked.  
  
Lily looked down at her hands, "Well, um...I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."  
  
James heart was doing flips in his chest. "Sure, what about?" Did it really matter, he thought.  
  
Lily took a seat next to him and lifted her head to look him in the eyes. James could've melted right there. The way she looked in the firelight made her look so utterly perfect, he had to resist every urge to jump on her and kiss her right then!  
  
"Well, I've been thinking, and it seems like you're really taking this Head Boy thing seriously, and well, since we are going to be spending a lot of time together this year, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to start over? Putting all this nonsense behind us. You've been acting differently; in fact I haven't even seen you play a single prank on anyone in an entire day, which is saying something. To be honest, I never really hated you, I just thought you were an arrogant prat who cared nothing about others, but maybe I was wrong." She smiled.  
  
James smiled and looked down. "Well, since we're being honest here, I WAS an arrogant prat who cared nothing of others, but I realized how that attitude reflected me to others, and I thought it was time to change."  
  
Lily leaned over and placed her hand on his. James felt a flutter of warmth travel up his arm.  
  
"Well, it seems to be a good change." She said, and she started to make her way over to the stairs of her dormitory.  
  
James leaped off of his chair and met her at the bottom of the stairs. He grabbed her hand as she stepped up, and she turned to face him, now at his eye level. "Um...Lily...I-I...I just want you to know, that..." why was this so hard? He thought. "You-you are the reason that I wanted to change."  
  
Lily looked a little stunned for a moment, and James was worried that he had said the wrong thing. He had almost given up hope and was ready to sprint up the stairs to bed but she leaned in and planted a small kiss on James cheek then turned and went up to bed. James practically floated up the stairs with the largest smile ever displayed on his face. 


	5. Waking the Dead

Chapter 5 – Waking the Dead  
  
James could barely sleep. All he could think about what the kiss on the cheek that Lily had given him to. He got out of bed early, had a shower and got dressed. He hated his school uniform, it was so uncomfortable for him, however he did like the way that Lily looked in hers. He smiled as he imagined himself tearing her uniform off her in the middle of a class...  
  
"Prongs, what are you doing up so early?" asked Remus from inside his bed hangings.  
  
James looked over and finished straightening his tie, "Couldn't sleep."  
  
Remus and James walked over to where Sirius was still sleeping.  
  
"So..." Remus started, "I guess this week can be mine since next week is the full moon and I won't be able to."  
  
James noticed a look of fear in Remus' eyes every time he mentioned the full moon. James couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like to transform into a werewolf, and every time it would be as painful as the next. James watched Remus as he pulled back the hangings from around Sirius' bed and started shaking him.  
  
"Padfoot...Sirius...SIRIUS!" he yelled.  
  
No reaction. Remus gave James a look, and he threw him his wand. Remus muttered a small incantation and water spouted from the end of his wand. The cold water splashed on Sirius' face...still nothing.  
  
"Maybe, he's keeled over or something?" suggested Peter, who had woken up at the sound of Remus yelling.  
  
James finally got up and flicked his wand so that sparks flew from the end and then poked Sirius right in the ass.  
  
"AHHHH!" cried Sirius as he bolted up out of bed.  
  
The three boys laughed as Sirius grabbed his smoking arse. He gave a look at Remus and then at James who quickly hid his smoking wand behind his back.  
  
"PRONGS!" was the last thing James heard before he bolted down the stairs.  
  
He got to the bottom of the stairs and before he knew it he was knocked onto the floor by something, or rather someone.  
  
"Hey Alison!" said James, "Here, let me help you up."  
  
"Thanks James." She replied.  
  
She looked a bit flustered, but then again, she had just gotten the wind knocked out of her. Alison was a short blonde haired girl with deep blue eyes. She had rosy cheeks and was quite skinny. However, it was just her body type, nothing anorexic about her. She had about five piercings in each ear with an industrial piercing (a bar bell that goes through two sides of the ear cartilage) on her left ear. She was quite the little rebel, and often helped the Marauders to carry out some of their pranks, however she did this in secret from Lily and Heather.  
  
"So, what were you running from?" she asked giggling.  
  
James grinned, "Sirius. Remus had to wake him up this morning, but it wasn't working, so...I zapped him!"  
  
Alison laughed. "Is Remus going down to breakfast with you now?" she asked hopefully.  
  
James knew that both Alison and Remus liked each other, a lot. However, Remus never really wanted to give any relationship a chance for fear of having his secret exposed and the girl leaving him.  
  
"I'm not sure, why don't you stay here, I'll go get him for you." He suggested.  
  
Alison beamed, "Sure! Just let me go wake up the other girls. They were up all night talking." She turned to leave, but was stopped by James.  
  
"What were they talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Are you serious? Boys of course!" She smiled and turned again to go back upstairs.  
  
And with that James turned to go up the stairs to grab Remus.  
  
Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing my story! I'll be trying to post a chapter a day or so. If you guys have any suggestions for me let me know! Also, do you think I'm moving too fast into the story? Or is it going ok? Let me know! Thanks. 


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6 –  
  
James returned to his dorm to find Sirius in the shower and Remus pulling on his shoes.  
  
"Hey Moony, Alison is going down to breakfast and wants you to walk with her." James winked at Remus as he smiled nervously.  
  
"Really? Thanks, you coming with?" he asked as he picked up his school bag.  
  
"Yeah, as soon as I find my bag." James went looking through his trunk until he found his bag, covered in papers and small notes with the letters LE on them.  
  
"Ready!" he said standing up, just packing in the loose letters.  
  
Remus gave him a look and then at the letters he was putting in his bag and smiled.  
  
The two boys made their way down the stairs to find Alison waiting for them. As they stepped out through the portrait hole, James felt a slight shift in his bag but brushed it off as nothing. James noticed Remus go slightly red as Alison started talking about her summer. He also noticed that Remus made up a few interesting things that he really hadn't done so as to not seem like he spent the whole summer at home.  
  
They arrived at the Gryffindor table to find their timetables set out for them. James sat down and scanned his:  
  
"Double Charms first with the Ravenclaws, then we have Muggle Studies with Huffelpuff before lunch." Cited James.  
  
"Yeah, but we have double advanced potions this afternoon with the Slytherins" sighed Alison.  
  
James and Remus lost their smiles, "Again? I guess we'll never get away from those damn Slytherins."  
  
James and Remus finished their breakfast and told Alison that they were going to go back and check on Sirius to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep in the shower again.  
  
As James entered the common room he looked over at the window to where Satu and Suvi were sitting, they were reading a small piece of parchment in their hands and sighed as they read it. He saw them look his way then ran up the girls stairs in a fit of giggles.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Peter as he came down the stairs to where James was standing.  
  
"No idea! Is Sirius still up?" he asked a yawning Peter.  
  
"Yeah, you better go get him though...class starts in twenty minutes, and if he doesn't eat...you know how he gets." Said Peter before walking out through the portrait hole.  
  
James walked up the stairs to the dormitory to find Sirius just walking out the door. He stopped James on the stairs with a menacing glare in his eyes, however he gave him a punch in the arm and kept on walking down.  
  
"Thanks Prongs, teach me that spark incantation at lunch will you?"  
  
"Yeah sure, hurry up, class starts in nineteen minutes!" and with that Sirius bolted out through the common room.  
  
James laughed and headed back down into the common room, he figured he could look through his Charms textbook before heading to class. He had just gotten to a really interesting incantation when he heard a group of people coming down he stairs. "So you're sure it's for me then?" asked one of the girls.  
  
James recognized her voice and turned around to see Lily walking towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Of course it's for you! How many other people in the school..." Suvi stopped talking as soon as she spotted James peering over the couch.  
  
"Hi Lily." Called James.  
  
Lily gave him a small wave and a smile then her face turned the brightest colour of red ever imaginable and she ran out the door.  
  
Satu and Suvi winked at James and then, giggling once more, headed out after Lily.  
  
"Did I say something?" Thought James. 


	7. Partners

Chapter 7 – Partners  
  
James sat with Sirius, Remus and Peter near the back of the charms classroom so as to not get in trouble as much from Professor Flitwick while hexing someone close by. Lily, Heather and Alison sat a couple of rows in front of them.  
  
James couldn't help but day dream, and think about how pretty Lily looked today. Her dark red hair was curled in loose ringlets that descended all the way down her back. Her makeup was done naturally, but made her eyes look especially stunning. Even her uniform was perfect in the way it was ironed and the way her tie was set.  
  
James was so caught up that he didn't notice Professor Flitwick announce their first assignment.  
  
"Now, after I have explained everything, I will be selecting your partners."  
  
Sirius nudged James, "Maybe you and Lily will be together?"  
  
James perked up ready to hear who the partners would be.  
  
"Mr. Sirius Black and Miss. Lily Evans, Mr. Remus Lupin and Miss. Heather Goldsby, Mr. James Potter and Miss. Alison MacFarlane,..."  
  
The six students turned around to face the others.  
  
Alison smiled at James but then she looked at Remus who gave her a disheartened smile, which she returned. Sirius gave James a look as to say that it wasn't his idea that he was put to be partners with Lily, but James smiled sadly. He looked over at Lily who looked quite relieved. She gave James a quick glance, but when she noticed he was staring, she immediately went red and turned around to face the front.  
  
"So, what's going on with you two? You don't seem to be at each others throats anymore." Whispered Sirius.  
  
"Well, I'm not too sure. I mean we were fine yesterday and we agreed to be friends and all, but this morning she's been avoiding me completely! Girls are nuts man..." sighed James.  
  
Sirius laughed his bark like laugh and went back to muttering curses at a pretty Ravenclaw girl which ended up turning her hair Blue and Silver to match her tie.  
  
A few days passed and there had been no news as to why Lily was avoiding him, but he had a plan. He had planned with Alison to work on their Charms assignment that night in the library. After dinner, James quickly grabbed him bag and books from his dorm and made his way to the library where he found Alison sitting in the far corner reading.  
  
"Hey!" said James as he sat down.  
  
Alison looked up and smiled, "Hi James. Ready to get down to work?"  
  
"Not really, but there's no time like the present!" he said with a dazzling smile.  
  
They worked for a couple of hours and were pretty much finished the assignment when James saw Lily pass by the library with Heather, talking animatedly.  
  
"You really must like her a lot..." said Alison looking up at him curiously.  
  
James sighed, "Yeah, I do...and we agreed to be friends which is a start, but now she's completely avoiding me and running off whenever I speak to her. What's going on?"  
  
Alison started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I thought someone had told you!"  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"Well, you're quite the poet."  
  
James stopped breathing, "What do you mean?" afraid of the answer.  
  
"Well, um, Satu and Suvi found something on the floor in the common room by the door. It was a poem, a very romantic one by the way. It was written by you to a girl with the initials LE. Lily Evans perhaps?" Alison smiled and raised her eyebrow.  
  
James looked horrified. "Oh SHIT! And Lily read it of course?"  
  
"Yeah, she did."  
  
"So that's why she's been avoiding me..." sighed James.  
  
Alison looked to the floor, "Well, not entirely..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She actually thought the poem was extremely romantic, in fact she loved it. No one's ever thought of her the way that you do. I mean sure guys have asked her out, but they've never genuinely cared about her the way that you do. And I think she's just scared about showing her feelings for you because she was hurt badly just recently."  
  
"Oh..." James didn't know what to think anymore, "so she cares about me too then?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Alison smiled, "Yes, she likes you, she always did, she just, um...couldn't stand you. Hahaha, but anyways, someone really broke her heart over the summer, so take it easy with her."  
  
James smiled, "Thanks Ali! I think I'll head back to the common room now. What about you?"  
  
"No, I think I'll stay here for a bit." James stood up to leave.  
  
"Wait, James, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure what?"  
  
"Well, do you happen to know if Remus likes me at all?" she asked wringing her hands.  
  
James smiled broadly, "He's mad about you, he's just scared that you'll hurt him."  
  
Alison looked up and smiled, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, just maybe, you should make the first move, you know?"  
  
"Thanks James. I think I will join you on the way to the common room."  
  
With that, they walked out of the library and headed towards the Gryffindor common room, both minds set on talking to someone they cared about. 


	8. Comfort

Chapter 8 – Comfort  
  
James and Alison entered the common room.  
  
"Good luck!" Alison whispered and went over to where Remus was sitting doing his Muggle Studies homework.  
  
James scanned the room and found Lily instantly. She was sitting next to the window, strangely by herself. James made his way over to where she was sitting. She looked deep in thought as she sat next to the window her arms wrapped around her legs up against her chest. Her chin resting on her knees.  
  
"Hi." Said James timidly.  
  
Lily looked up at him, and then quickly back down outside, "Hi James."  
  
"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."  
  
Lily unfolded her legs and made room for him to sit down next to her, "Yeah sure."  
  
She was starting to blush again. They sat in silence for a minute, James wondering how to jump onto the topic of what she read.  
  
"So, read anything interesting lately?" laughed James.  
  
Lily blushed and smiled, "Yes actually, something by a Mr. Potter. Have you heard of him?"  
  
James looked into her eyes, which were slightly swollen and reddish.  
  
"Lily, have you been crying?" asked James very concerned.  
  
"NO!" she exclaimed too quickly.  
  
James sighed, "What's wrong Lils?"  
  
"Nothing really, it's stupid..."  
  
"It can't be stupid if it's making you this upset."  
  
"Well..." she wiped her eyes and looked up at James, "It's my birthday next week, and I'm already swamped with work, and Head Girl duties, and I just keep remembering my summer and what I had to deal with. I'm just so stressed and it's just the beginning of the year."  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"Hey, do you want to come up to my dorm for a minute? I have something that might cheer you up."  
  
Lily smiled and nodded following James up the stairs. James heard quiet cat calls from Sirius over in front of the fire who had Heather sitting on his lap.  
  
James opened the door to the dorm for Lily and she stepped inside. James led her to his bed and she sat down.  
  
James bent down so that he was eye level with her, "Now, close your eyes..."  
  
Lily obeyed and closed her eyelids.  
  
After a few seconds and a quiet incantation James leaned back down in front of her, "Ok, open your eyes."  
  
Lily opened her eyes to find a bouquet of white tiger lilies right in front of her nose.  
  
"Oh, James, they're beautiful. Thank you!"  
  
However, James noticed she had built up tears in her eyes.  
  
"Lil, tell me what's wrong. Please!"  
  
Lily looked up and sniffed back her tears, "Well, it's just that...um..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
James looked deep into her eyes and before he knew it she leaned in and her soft lips at last touched his. He was so shocked that his eyes were still open for a few seconds until he realized what was happening and he deepened the kiss while pulling her closer to him. It was the most passionate kiss he had ever had. Her tongue tasted like watermelon and her hair smelled like jasmine. He could feel her heart beating quickly against his chest and hear her breathing become shorter. Her arms were around his neck but slowly moved down to touch his strong arms. He moved his right hand to her face; her skin was so soft, like silk, and then moved his left hand to the small of her back, supporting her. Finally, he felt like he would pass out if he didn't get some air. Reluctantly he pulled away from her. His eyes traveled over her face. She was flushed, her eyes were glazed and her lips swollen. She looked so erotic...  
  
A/N Wait to find out what happens, when we return to our scheduled program.. hahahah jokes, ok well, that's it for this chapter, and I want to thank all those people who have been faithful readers and reviewers! You GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS!!! 


	9. Need

Chapter 9 – Need  
  
"James..." she whispered, her eyes still partly shut.  
  
"Yes?" he asked in a husky voice.  
  
Lily's eyes flickered open, "I'm so sorry!" she said and she jumped up and out of James' embrace.  
  
James was shocked, "What is going on?" he thought.  
  
"Sorry for what?" he asked.  
  
Lily started wringing her hands nervously and shuffling from side to side, "Um...for throwing myself at you like that. I don't want you to get the wrong idea."  
  
James suddenly felt like he was carrying 200 pounds in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Oh..." he said and started to fiddle with the alarm clock on his bed side table.  
  
"James, I'm sorry, I just needed someone, and you were the one that was there."  
  
James suddenly started to feel very angry, "How can she play me like this?" he thought.  
  
"Look Lily," he said loudly, "I don't know if you've realized just how much I care for you. And you think that you can just toy with my emotions like that? I try to make you feel better and you end up kissing me and saying that it meant nothing? How can you do that to me?"  
  
Lily looked upset again, her eyes were filled with unshed tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking."  
  
James got up and walked over to her so he was just inches away from her.  
  
"Yeah, well that's a first! Little miss Perfect Head Girl Evans wasn't thinking! You're damn right you weren't thinking! Did you have any thought going through that pretty red head of yours as to what I was feeling? Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to kiss you? How many nights I haven't been able to sleep because I couldn't get your face out of my head? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?" he shouted.  
  
James gasped inwardly at what he had heard himself say. He turned around and quickly sat down on the bed with his head in his hands.  
  
After a minute of silence, James heard Lily step towards him and felt her sit down on the bed beside him. She placed her tiny, delicate hands on his knee.  
  
"James? Do you really mean that?" she asked almost in a whisper.  
  
James could feel a single tear escape his closed eyes and trickle down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away.  
  
"Yes Lily, I do."  
  
"James, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this. It's just that I don't want to get hurt..."  
  
James looked up at her, "Lily, I would never hurt you, ever! You have to believe me. I just want to be with you...I love you."  
  
Lily smiled, "You want to be with me? You want to be in a serious relationship?"  
  
"More than anything..."  
  
Lily held his face in her hands and looked into his eyes, "I want to be with you too."  
  
James heart leaped and a large smile spread across his face. The next thing he knew he was being pulled into another kiss... 


	10. Month of Heaven

Chapter 10 – Month of Heaven  
  
The next month passed by like a minute for James. He could finally call Lily his own. It meant everything to him to be able to hold her hand while walking to class. Even though she wouldn't let him kiss her besides little pecks before and after class it was still heaven to him. However, he would get a bit jealous when he saw Alison and Remus snogging like mad in the corners of hallways or the common room every chance they got.  
  
Alison had approached Remus in the common room the night that Lily and James got together and instead of asking him how he felt about her, she just started kissing him, and they hadn't stopped since.  
  
James had also noticed Sirius flirting an awful lot with Lily's other friend Heather, a very hyperactive and bouncy girl with shoulder length, dark, chestnut brown hair and bright grayish blue eyes. James could see why Sirius was spending so much time with her. She did have the biggest knockers in their year. Sirius hadn't asked her out yet, however his excuse for that was that he didn't want to be tied down, but James noticed for the first time that Sirius had dimples and only showed them when Heather had made him laugh.  
  
Quidditch practice was becoming challenging since the weather had become much colder. It had also started raining now and had been raining for the past four days. The students were starting to get restless.  
  
The coming Saturday, James had planned to take Lily into Hogsmeade for their first month anniversary date. He had made arrangements to have a table set up for them when they got to the Three Broomsticks, in the corner of the pub. James had also snuck into Hogsmeade with Heather and Alison to get Lily a gift. Since James didn't have very good taste in women's jewelry he asked for their help.  
  
Finally, Saturday came, and after a long day of Quidditch training, James headed to the Head Students bathroom to shower. It was a lot like the prefects bathroom that James and Sirius had broken into last year. A pool sized bathtub with different colored bubble and smells. It all seemed a little extravagant for just two people however it was still nice as a luxury.  
  
After showering, for once James tried to flatten his hair, but how much he tried it wouldn't lie flat. James changed into the black pants, blue shirt and black jacket dashed on a bit of cologne and headed back to the common room. He found Alison waiting for him by the fire with Remus and Sirius.  
  
"She's almost ready. Heather's just finishing her off." Said Alison trying to stifle giggles and was quickly helped by kisses from Remus.  
  
James waited impatiently by the fire for Lily to make her way down to him. James could feel the little box inside his jacket pocket dig into his hip a little as he sat down in a chair.  
  
"Calm down would you? You're starting to get me nervous!" exclaimed Sirius who was polishing his broom.  
  
James finally heard someone walking down the creaking stairs and jumped up to find Heather coming down the stairs closely followed by Lily.  
  
James was stunned. Lily was wearing a white lacey dress that had long flared out sleeves and was clinging to her every perfect curve. It was cut short to just above her knees and showed off her long slim legs. Her hair was very curly and piled on top of her head with small tendrils of curls framing her face and running along down her neck. It was finished off with little sprouts of baby's breath placed elegantly in her hair. She had her cloak hanging over one arm and was looking quite embarrassed at the way James was staring.  
  
She walked over to him with her cheeks slightly pink.  
  
"Lily, you look...absolutely...gorgeous!" breathed James.  
  
Lily smiled, "Thank you, you clean up nicely too."  
  
"Shall we go them?"  
  
"Yes, Heather told me to bring my cloak, are we going outside? It's pouring!" she asked glancing out the window.  
  
James chuckled, "I'm not telling!"  
  
Lily gave him a questioning look and then started for the portrait hole.  
  
James led her through many halls she had never been down before and soon found herself staring at a solid stone wall at the end of a long corridor.  
  
"Um...James?" she started but soon stopped as James tapped the wall and a door appeared.  
  
"Yes?" he asked slyly.  
  
Lily, shocked, gaped at him, but soon smiled as he opened the door and led her by the hand through it.  
  
They walked in silence for about 10 minutes until they reached another door at the end of the passage. James opened the door and Lily soon found herself in the men's toilet of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"James? How did you know about that passage?" asked Lily quite impressed.  
  
James grinned, "There's a lot of ways out of Hogwarts if you're Sirius or me. I think we've found about seven already."  
  
James led Lily over to their table in the corner and helped her with her chair.  
  
After a nice romantic dinner and conversation, James realized just how much that he and Lily had in common. They both loved a certain musical group called the B-Witching Hour and that they both have summer homes in France. James was getting so caught up in asking Lily about television that he almost forgot about her gift lying in his pocket.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um...I have something for you..." said James as he turned a brilliant shade of magenta.  
  
He pulled out the little green box from the inside of his jacket and placed it on the table in front of her.  
  
She said nothing but smiled meekly. She reached for the box and James noticed a slight tremble in her delicate hands. She opened the box and gasped...  
  
"Oh, James...it's beautiful!" she whispered.  
  
James let out a long sigh; he was so worried that she wouldn't like it.  
  
"Can you help me put it on?" she asked giggling.  
  
James moved over closer to her and pulled the necklace out of the box. It was a delicate gold chain with a small gold heart charm. On the back there was an inscription that read: "I Love You"  
  
"Did you look inside?" asked James before he placed the necklace around her neck.  
  
Lily opened the locket and smiled at what she saw. Inside was a tiny picture of her and James in their first year at Christmas. This was all before Lily had started hating James and he had caught her under some well placed mistletoe. Sirius had been taking pictures and had gotten one of them.  
  
James closed the locket and placed it around her neck. After closing the clasp he gently lowered his lips to kiss her shoulder, then her neck. He could feel her tilt her neck to give him better access and made little kisses up her neck to her ear where he gently nipped the lobe with his teeth.  
  
She gasped and turned slightly to face him her cheeks flushed. Her hands touched his and he closed them around hers. James looked into her eyes. They were so alive with kindness and desire: he was mesmerized by her.  
  
"You know Lil, I do believe that you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He whispered not taking his gaze away from her eyes.  
  
She smiled, the smile that she showed only when James made her feel special.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips then leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I love you."  
  
James head was spinning. "Did she just say that she loves me?" he thought. He couldn't think anymore, he pulled her right up close to his and kissed her passionately. He could feel her tongue gracefully glide with his and he could feel the warmth in his body go down below his belt. She tasted like cherries today and her skin felt like silk. His hand found her waist and could feel her breathing become restricted. It took him everything just to break the kiss...  
  
"Do you want to go back to the castle?" he asked in a husky whisper.  
  
Lily nodded seductively and with that James ran to pay their bill and whisked her out through the loo and back towards Hogwarts. 


	11. Passion

WARNING! Sexually explicit material!

Chapter 11 – Passion  
  
James and Lily nearly sprinted back to the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs to James dorm. There seemed to be no one around and Sirius, Peter and Remus were out at the Shrieking Shack for the full moon. So they had the dorm all to themselves. James reached up with Lily in hand and opened the door to the room. It was very dark indeed, with only the moonlight coming in from one window that was not shut.  
  
James moved towards the bed and Lily sat down. He quickly turned and locked the door so that no one would enter and also placed a powerful silencing charm on the door.  
  
James turned around and found a few dozen candles scattered around his four poster bed illuminating the room. Lily looked so beautiful in the candle light; the way that the flickering light danced on her pale skin made her look like some mythological goddess, and he was getting weak in the knees.  
  
James made his way over to where Lily was sitting, gazing at him with her bright, mischievous eyes. He sat down and took her hand in his, intertwining his fingers with hers. He captured her soft lips with his and felt her tongue brush against his. They both fell back onto the bed while James started kissing her more passionately.  
  
He could feel her hands creeping up his side and tugged at his shirt that was tucked into his pants, and shivered as her hands touched his skin. He took the opening and slid his hands up her side to her breast. He could feel her erect nipple under the lacey fabric of her dress and felt a very sharp tugging in his pants. He heard her moan into his kisses as he twirled her nipple between his thumb and index finger.  
  
He moved his kisses down to her ear and sucked and nibbled on her ear while she moaned and gasped with pleasure. His other hand moved down her side to her knee and then back up her thigh underneath her dress.  
  
He could feel the pressure of his erection tightening to a very uncomfortable point as she tugged at his hair. His hands traveled between her thighs to where she was already hot with pleasure. His fingers lightly touched her most sensitive area and felt wetness there. He knew he couldn't control himself much longer, he needed to get her out of her clothes.  
  
James lifted her into a sitting position on his lap. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her hard while he pulled up the dress and only broke apart from her to remove it completely when it fell to the floor. He felt her hands undoing the buttons on his shirt and felt her fingers touch his bare skin once it was undone. He shrugged it off himself while Lily undid his belt buckle.  
  
Soon, all they were left in was their undergarments. James sighed once he was relieved from the constriction of his pants. Lily lay back down onto the bed and James knelt in front of her. He felt so aroused by the way her brilliant red hair lay on the bed like a fiery halo for the angel that she was, the way that the candle light gave her skin a seductive flushed look. He tried to catch his breath before continuing otherwise he was sure to pass out.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.  
  
He didn't want her to do anything she would regret.  
  
Lily smiled, "I've never wanted anything more in my life. I love you James."  
  
"I love you too Lily."  
  
He kissed her again whilst unhooking her lace bra and pulling it from her. He moved his kisses down her neck to her shoulders, then to her collarbone, then the valley between her breasts, then down to her belly button where he started to pull off her knickers. James quickly shrugged off his boxers and then there was nothing left between them.  
  
"Wait, James." She whispered.  
  
James looked up at her pleadingly, "What is it?"  
  
She smiled, "Protection."  
  
James reached for his night stand and protected them in all a manner of about 4 seconds and then shut the hangings around his bed.  
  
James looked into her eyes; it was as though he was looking straight into her soul.  
  
"Are you ready?" he whispered in her ear when he was back on top of her.  
  
Lily breathed deeply, "Yes."  
  
James groaned as he felt himself enter her. He heard her gasp loudly and was worried that he had hurt her. However, the look on her face told him to proceed. He began to slowly push into her deeper and deeper until he felt he could no longer go any further. He could feel her nails cut into his back but couldn't feel any pain over the pleasure that he was feeling. He started to thrust faster and harder and could hear Lily whisper his name, every time her whispers became louder.  
  
He felt her shudder and arch her back where her chest met his. He had her on his lap now and her eyes locked onto his and they rocked back and forth until James could not handle anymore. He moaned into her shoulder as he released and laid her back onto the bed.  
  
They lay there forever just breathing deeply into each other's bodies so they could catch their breath.  
  
"I love you so much Lily." James breathed.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered.  
  
And soon both of them were asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Sirius Business

Chapter 12 – "Sirius" Business  
  
James's elbow suddenly slipped off the table and his head come in sharp contact with the edge of the table in the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"OW!" He whispered as he massaged the part of his forehead that was throbbing.  
  
His eyes blurry, he shook his head and came back to the moment. Lily had seemed to have gotten up to go to the bathroom, and still had not come back. There was a poking in his trousers and tried to think of dead kittens while remembering...It was all a dream.  
  
He must have dozed off a little when Lily had gotten up to go to the loo and since the lighting was so low and a few butterbeers had kicked in he had felt very drowsy.  
  
He heard a door creak and saw Lily stepping out of the loo and walk towards the table at which he was sitting. She smiled at him as she sat down.  
  
"Shall we pay the check then?" she asked fingering the necklace that James had just given her.  
  
James rubbed his forehead again, and smiled, "Yeah, I'll be right back."  
  
He got up and went to the bar to pay for their meals. When he came back, Lily already had her cloak wrapped around her and James grabbed her arm and they quietly headed back out towards the castle.  
  
They walked in silence, James thinking of the fantasy he had had, and smiling slightly at the thought of it.  
  
They, almost at once, had reached the common room and headed inside to the fireplace in the middle of the room. Sirius and Heather were still awake, but they were the only ones. The common room was deserted and a good thing too because they were having quite the snogging session.  
  
"Heh hem." Said James clearing his throat.  
  
The two broke apart instantly; Sirius had his shirt half undone and was smeared with lipstick, and Heather's hair was sticking up at strange angles. They both had extremely guilty looks about their faces. Heather suddenly stood up and tried hopelessly to fix her wild hair.  
  
"Um, Lily...see you upstairs then?" she gave a nervous smile at James and ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.  
  
Lily and James burst out in fits of laughter while Sirius gave them a glare.  
  
"You just had to come in now? Didn't you? Couldn't have waited until we made it to my room at least?" he pouted.  
  
Lily turned to James still giggling madly, "James...I had a lovely time...I'll see you tomorrow ok?" she kissed James hard on the lips while wrapping her arms around his neck and before James had realized what she was doing she had started to run up the stairs after Heather.  
  
James only then realized that Sirius wasn't where he should be.  
  
"Padfoot, why aren't you with Moony?" he asked very seriously.  
  
"Don't worry Prongs, Wormtail thought I needed the night off, what with Heather groping me all night. He's looking after him. I checked on him just over an hour ago, they were fine, just playing hide and go seek."  
  
James chuckled at the thought of Remus counting to 100, his yellow eyes covered with big hairy paws.  
  
"You going to bed?" asked James.  
  
Sirius gave him another glare, "Yeah, but I didn't think I'd be going alone!"  
  
He stomped off up the staircase followed closely by James.  
  
They entered their dorm which was very empty and quiet. James looked over at the bed, where his very overactive imagination had gotten the better of him. He started to get undressed until he was left in his boxer shorts and hopped into bed. Sirius was in the bed next to him and heard him get under his covers as well.  
  
"So, how did the date with Lily go?" Sirius asked looking into the ceiling.  
  
James put his arms behind his head on the pillow, "Great! She's so perfect. It's almost unreal."  
  
Sirius sighed, "You know James, in all seriousness, I envy you."  
  
James sat up stunned, "You envy me? Why?"  
  
Sirius rolled over to face James, "You love her so much, and she loves you back. I've never had that; my parents don't even love me. I mean, I like girls, and they like me, but it's just a physical thing, not like what you and Lily have. That's a real connection. I guess I'm just worried that I'll never have that."  
  
He rolled onto his back again and stared at the ceiling.  
  
James stared at his friend. He had never really known Sirius to be too emotional. He never really knew how much it hurt his friend not having a loving family.  
  
"Wow that was really deep Sirius."  
  
"Yeah, and if you ever repeat what I said to you now, I'll hex you so bad, Lily will never be able to have your children!" he laughed and turned over.  
  
James smiled and lay back down on his pillow. He pulled off his glasses and stared out the window into the darkened skies. The rain had started again, and James winced slightly at the sudden thunder and lightening outside.  
  
Just as he was starting to doze off, he heard creaking floorboards outside of the door. James sat up in bed and grabbed his wand from his nightstand and put on his glasses. The doorknob turned and then it opened. A figure was outlined in the door frame.  
  
"Lumos!" James whispered.  
  
The doorway illuminated and James found Lily standing in the frame.  
  
"Lily?" James asked. He had gotten out of bed now and crossed the room to where she stood. She looked slightly puffy eyed and blotchy. Her hair was slightly tangled and wavy, and she was wearing a pair of pink shorts and a white tank top as pajamas.  
  
"James, do you mind if I sleep in here tonight?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No I don't mind, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"  
  
"Oh, you'll think I'm being silly..." she whispered as she crossed over to his bed and sat down.  
  
James followed her and sat down beside her, placing his extinguished wand back on the nightstand with his glasses.  
  
"Of course I won't, what's wrong?"  
  
"I just had a really bad dream..." she said. Her eyes started to well up with tears.  
  
James pulled her into a hug, "It's ok, I won't let anything hurt you ok?"  
  
Lily wiped her eyes and lay down on the bed next to James. He pulled the covers over both of them. Lily rolled over onto her side and placed her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest.  
  
Within 10 minutes she was asleep. James brushed away a few strands of fiery red hair out of her beautiful pale face and ran his fingertips down the side of her face. James fell asleep that night listening to the sounds of her breathing and her rhythm of her heartbeat against his chest. 


	13. Hidden Past

Chapter 13 – Hidden Past

James woke up early Sunday morning. A thin ray of approaching sunrise light peeked through the hangings surrounding his bed and fell upon his face. He blinked and shielded his eyes from the light. He tried to sit up but then felt something weighing him down. He looked down to see Lily's sleeping form, her head resting on his chest. James suddenly remembered last night and smiled. He liked the idea of waking up next to her.

James slid out from under her. She stirred slightly and then turned her back to him onto her side. James reached for his glasses on his night table and put them on. He didn't really want to wake her up, but he felt that he should. Sirius would never stop talking about it if he found Lily and James in the same bed.

"Lily?" James whispered and shook her shoulder lightly.

He heard her moan sleepily and drew the covers around her tighter.

"Lily," he said a little louder, "You have to get up now darling."

Lily stirred again and lifted her head peering through the slightly open hangings. She slowly turned around and looked at James.

"James?" she said curiously, "What are you doing here?"

James gave her a smile, "You're in my room. You had a bad dream and came to sleep in here with me, remember?"

Comprehension seemed to dawn on her. She looked away and then turned back to him and smiled. She moved across the bed as she yawned and stretched and got out on the other side. She pulled apart the hangings quietly and James hopped across the bed to lead her to the door.

James opened the door for her and she stepped out into the hall and turned back to face him.

"Thank you James. For letting me sleep here with you." She smiled shyly and stared at her hands.

James touched her chin and her eyes met his.

"I loved waking up next to you." He kissed her softly on the hand and she smiled and headed down the stairs to her dormitory.

James, realizing that he was never going to get back to sleep, headed for the showers to wake him up more thoroughly, and ease the uncomfortable feeling in his boxers.

James got dressed and felt a familiar rumble in his stomach so he headed down to the common room with the intention of heading for the great hall for breakfast. He entered the circular common room and was heading for the portrait hole when it opened quietly and Remus and Peter climbed in. They both looked exhausted but Remus more than Peter. He looked very sick with large circles under his red swollen eyes and he looked slightly slimmer than usual. His hair was tangled and he was walking with a slight limp in his right leg.

"Hey!" called James as he approached them.

Remus looked up and smiled to see James walking towards him. Peter waved and headed straight past James to the dormitories for some much needed sleep.

"How are you feeling?" asked James cautiously.

Remus grimaced slightly, "I'm alright, its not as bad as it could be. I just really need some sleep. Do you think maybe you could bring me some breakfast and leave it on my trunk?"

James clapped Remus lightly on the shoulder, "Yeah of course! I'll bring you a whole bloody buffet. Go get some sleep though, you look absolutely knackered."

Remus smiled and passed James to the dormitory stairs and vanished from sight.

James sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall 5 minutes later and was eating everything in sight. He was starving; it felt like he hadn't eaten in days. He was sitting by himself since it was early on a Sunday morning and the rest of the seventh years were trying to catch up on the sleep they were losing from studying for their N.E.W.T's.

James was looking up at the enchanted ceiling wishing it would stop raining so that he could go for a fly when he heard someone clear their throat quietly from behind him.

James turned around expecting a pair of bright emerald eyes and red hair but was instead looking at blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Marissa, a seventh year Ravenclaw. James had never really liked this girl but she liked him, a lot. Of course he had slept with her many times, but it hadn't meant anything to him. She was just there when he was lonely and horny from not being with Lily.

"Hi James." She said. Her voice was low and seductive.

"Oh, ah, hey Marissa."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"How's school coming along?"

"Fine."

"I was thinking we should get together sometime, we could have a lot of fun." She briefly touched his inner thigh as she sat down next to him; her skirt hitching up to show off her long slender legs.

"Um no thanks." He croaked. Marissa obviously was not getting the idea that he didn't want to talk to her by his lack of intricate answers. She had a look in her eyes that James didn't like.

"Oh come on, I know you like to have a good time." She said huskily and then whispered right in his ear, "I'll let you do whatever you want with me..." and she placed her hand right on the part of his body that was pinching rather painfully in his trousers.

James sat up so fast that he nearly fell right over on to the floor.

"Look, Marissa, I have a girlfriend. I love Lily, I'm not going to cheat on her for a good time." He said rather meaner than he had intended.

Marissa stood up looking livid. "You just wait, James Potter, you think you love her? Have you two even had sex yet?"

"No, I'm waiting for her to be ready as a matter of fact!" he shouted.

"Ready? You obviously don't know very much about Lily Evans do you? Well, I guess being pure blood you never get out much into her world. My world. The muggle world. If you only knew what I did Potter, you'd drop her in a second."

She turned on her heel and stormed off out of the Great Hall before James could retaliate or ask what the hell she was talking about.

As soon as James had sat down and barely touching the rest of his breakfast though, he felt someone sit down next to him.

"Good morning James, how are you? What's wrong?" asked Lily looking worried at the expression written on his face.

A/N: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing my story! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to add chapters in a while. I've been at camp and I did not have access to technology at all! IT WAS HORRIBLE!! Hahaha, anyways, I hope you like this chapter...and don't worry there's crazy conflicting drama coming up including the reason behind Marissa's accusations and a little drama with Sirius and Remus. I've decided to maybe switch the perspective of the story between the three boys...tell me what you think ok??


End file.
